Promises
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: 'Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, aku takut bahwa ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku takut aku tidak cukup baik untuknya.' Yosuke's POV. Oneshot.


**PROMISES**

**.**

**Story ©** Alter 'Ego' 97

**Disclaimer ©** ATLUS

**Warnings:** drama, lebay, typo(s), ooc

_Italic: _flashback.

**.**

Hujan turun lagi.

Aku hanya dapat menggerutu pelan meski tahu bahwa hal itu tak akan mengubah apa-apa. Hanya tempat ini tempat yang bisa kutuju—bukit. Meski dalam hujan, dalam badai, jika aku merasa kesal atau sedih, aku akan pergi ke bukit ini.

Sebenarnya, kesal atau sedih bukanlah kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Lebih tepatnya… hatiku sedang kacau balau.

_Tik… tik…_

_Aku memandang langit saat menyadari jatuhnya rintikan air hujan. Sambil menutup kepalaku dengan tanganku agar tidak basah kuyup, aku berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh._

_Saat itulah aku melihatnya, gadis _itu_ bersama pria _itu_ di pojok gedung olahraga._

"_Aku… benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa, Ichijou-kun." Kata gadis itu._

_Kou kemudian menunduk perlahan sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Ch-chie…" tiba-tiba hening. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Hah? Apa?_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rongrongan keras dari perutku. Akupun duduk memeluk lutut—dengan harapan bahwa rasa lapar ini akan hilang.

"_Beef steak…_" bisikku. Akupun teringat akan gadis itu lagi. Aku ingat akan janji yang kutetapkan padanya: mentraktrirnya _beef steak_. Ternyata aku juga tak dapat penuhi janji itu dan malah mengganti beef steak yang kujanjikan dengan satu bungkus takoyaki. Hey, jangan salahkan aku kalau uangku tak mampu untuk membeli _beef steak_, okay?

Setelah kupikirkan dengan matang, janji yang kubuat dengannya tak pernah memenuhi ekspektasinya. Pernah sekali ia pinta aku agar tidak merusak DVD yang kupinjam darinya. Dan ternyata, aku malah berakhir dengan meninggalkan retakan panjang di sudut DVD itu. Okay, itu tidak dihitung sebagai janji. Tapi tetap saja, apapun yang dikatakannya padaku, selalu berakhir sebaliknya.

Aku malu pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak mau terlihat buruk di hadapannya—di hadapan orang yang kusukai.

"_Hah? A-apa?" Sontak Chie seakan membaca pikiranku._

"_Ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Chie? Aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan selalu setia!" Kou berjanji padanya. Sungguh ironis jika aku yang telah membuat beratus janji pada Chie namun tak pernah tertepati, sedangkan dirinya—Kou, yang berjanji untuk selalu setia pada Chie—dapat melakukannya dengan baik._

_Aku hanya dapat terdiam di tempat. Jantungku rasanya mau melarikan diri dari tempatnya. Sungguh aneh. _

_Kenapa aku… merasa sakit?_

_Lalu seakan dunia telah siap membawaku pergi, aku mendengarnya—kata-kata itu. "Aku… juga menyukaimu, Ichijou-san—"_

_ Dan dalam sepersekian detik, hatiku yang remuk itu telah hancur berkeping-keping. Akupun segera melarikan diri. Jauh dari tempat itu, jauh dari Chie._

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku berpikir bahwa ia sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi, setelah lebih jauh mengenalnya, aku menemukan banyak persamaan antara aku dan dia—persamaan yang membuatku merasa dekat dengannya dan membuatku tertarik padanya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kami hanya saling membutuhkan.

Kami adalah sama, kami adalah satu. Aku mengerti dia, dan dia mengerti aku.

Dan dengan waktu sesingkat itu, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, aku takut bahwa ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku takut aku tidak cukup baik untuknya. Ya, ia berhak mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku.

"Di situ kau, rupanya!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menyahut. Chie, rupanya. Ia berlari ke arahku tepat saat melihatku di puncak bukit. "Aku mencarimu daritadi, kau tahu?"

_ Cih, omong kosong._

"…sedang apa kau hujan-hujan begini?"

_ Hentikan…_

"Nanti kau bisa flu karena basah kuyup!"

_Aku mohon…_

"Ayo kita kembali, semuanya sedang menung—"

"DIAM!" Seruku tiba-tiba. Chie tersontak kaget saat mendengarnya sampai ia berhenti berbicara. Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening sampai beberapa detik.

"…Yosuke…"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Sudah terlalu malu aku dibuatnya. Tak mau lagi rasa malu ini bertambah, lebih baik aku tak usah melihatnya.

"Hei, Yosu—"

"Hentikan saja…" ucapku pelan. "Kau tak perlu pura-pura peduli. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…" tiba-tiba lidahku terasa kelu. _Apa maksudku?_ Sungguh, aku pun heran dengan diriku sendiri. Tak cukupkah diriku menyesali semua ini? Sekarang aku juga ikut menyeret orang yang kusayangi ke dalam lubang yang kugali sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi berkencan saja dengan Kou? Aku yakin ia kesepian jika tak bersamamu sekarang." Lanjutku tanpa malu menyembunyikan sarkasme.

Ia terdiam. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksudku.

"Kau ingin aku berkencan dengannya?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku hanya terdiam membisu. Tak mungkin aku menjawab _iya_ padahal tidak.

Kemudian aku dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dan memutarkan tubuhku. Tanpa menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu setelah ini, aku hanya membelalakkan mata saat ia…

_PLAAK!_ Tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang.

Sakit… mungkin sama sakitnya dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan sebelum ini. Ah, tidak. Yang ini lebih sakit. Tamparan gadis tangguh itu adalah yang paling sakit dari yang paling sakit.

Aku merintih seraya mengelus pipiku yang sepertinya sudah menjadi merah tak karuan.

"Bodoh!" serunya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sempat tertunduk tadi dan melihat dirinya—Chie yang menangis. Entah kenapa, melihatnya seperti itu telah membuatku merasakannya lagi—rasa sakit itu.

_DUK…_

Sebuah pukulan tertuju pada lengan atasku.

"Yosuke bodoh!"

_DUK!_ Pukulan lainnya…

"Bodoh!" lalu pukulan lagi.

"Bodoooh!" dan pukulan lagi.

Seperti biasa, aku terdiam begitu saja. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, atau lebih tepatnya, tak ada hal yang sanggup kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat tangisnya. Melihat kesalnya. Melihat sakitnya. "Chie…" ucapku nyaris berbisik. Chie berhenti memukulku, namun menundukkan kepalanya.

"…laknya." Sepatah kata yang tak sempurna itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Eh?"

Ia terdiam. Lalu, "Aku menolaknya…" _eh?_ "Kau tahu 'kan, aku memang tidak menyukainya?" ucapnya lagi, masih menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan tangis.

_"Aku… juga menyukaimu, Ichijou-san." Ucap gadis itu secara perlahan. Mendengar itu, mata Ichijou berbinar-binar. Tapi Chie kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi perasaanku tidak sama sepertimu. Kau adalah teman yang sangat berharga bagiku, jadi…"_

_ "…" Kou hanya membisu. Sudah diduga ia takkan berhasil._

_ Chie mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menyemangati Kou, "Aku mohon, aku ingin kita tetap berteman. Lagipula, kau cakep kok! Pasti akan ada perempuan lain yang lebih baik untukmu." Ucap Chie sambil memukul lengan pria itu dengan pelan. "Ne?"_

_ Kou tersenyum getir. "Heh, aku memang payah." Tuturnya._

"Kau… benar-benar tidak berpacaran dengannya?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang berhasil kuutarakan.

Aku dapat melihat semburat merah bermunculan di pipi gadis itu saat ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku… menyukai orang lain." Jelasnya.

Mendengar itu, hatiku yang tadinya sempat sembuh, mulai dilanda kegalauan lagi. Entah kenapa, aku hanya tidak bisa menerima bahwa Chie menyukai orang lain…

…selain aku.

Habisnya, siapa lagi lelaki yang ia sukai selain Kou? Souji, kan? Ia pintar, cool, pendiam. Ataukah Kanji? Tidak… itu tidak mungkin. Chie juga nampaknya tak mungkin jatuh hati pada Teddie.

"…oh." Tiba-tiba aku jadi kebingungan. "Aku harap kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai itu." Ucapku setengah hati.

Ia mengangguk. "Hehe, aku harap juga begitu!" jawabnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum riang. Rasanya senang melihat senyum itu. Meski aku tahu senyumannya itu ditujukan bukan untukku.

"A-aku akan mendoakan kebahagian kau dan Souji…" ucapku. Meski sakit, pada akhirnya aku harus bisa menerima semua ini. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

"Eh? Apa?" ia terlihat bingung.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan kalau disuruh mengulang ucapanku barusan. "…Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan kau dan Souji." Aku mengulanginya lagi.

Chie terlihat terkejut. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, seakan siap meninju diriku hingga terlempar entah berapa jauhnya. "Arghh! Aku tak percaya kau sebegitu bodohnya!" gerutu Chie. "Orang yang kusukai itu kau, tahu!"

_Kou tersenyum getir. "Heh, aku memang payah." Tuturnya. Kou kemudian menyeka wajahnya tanpa alasan. "Huft… kau masih menyukainya, ya?"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Hanamura itu. Kau menyukainya 'kan?" Kou mengulangi pertanyaannya._

_ "…percuma saja." sebuah jeda terlewati. "Lelaki itu—si Hanamura—terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Lagipula, yang ia pedulikan hanya makan, makan, dan makan." Jawab Chie._

_ Tawa pelan terdengar dari bibir Kou. "Hei, maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?" tanyanya._

_ "Berjanji apa?"_

_ "Karena kau menolakku, kau harus berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti, kalian akan bersama." Ucapnya. Mendengar itu, pipi Chie jadi bersemu merah. "Ya tidak perlu dalam waktu dekat ini. Yang penting aku ingin melihat kalian mencoba."_

_ "…kau benar. Aku akan mengusahakannya." Jawab Chie lugas._

Tubuhku membeku begitu saja. Meski sebenarnya, hatiku sedang bernyanyi saking gembiranya. "Su-sungguh?"

Chie masih saja kehilangan kendali atas kemarahannya. Aku dapat merasakan aura-aura membunuh yang berkoar-koar di sekitar tubuhnya itu. "Kau tak suka?" tanyanya setengah menggeram.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat malah. "Boleh! Bo-boleh kok, tentu saja!" ucapku dengan keras. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa malu telah mengatakan itu. Aku jadi terlihat semakin bodoh saja. Apalagi saat melihat gadis yang kusukai itu tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Benar-benar… haha. Kau ini bodoh sekali." Ia berucap di sela tawanya. Kemudian setelah selesai tertawa, ia menarikku turun ke kaki bukit. "Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji."

"Janji apa?"

"Hmm… kau harus setia." Ucapnya. "Dan hentikan tatapan mesummu itu pada Rise, Yukiko, ataupun Naoto!"

Aku bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak mau berjanji, ah. Kalau aku berjanji, pasti akhir-akhirnya takkan ditepati."

Chie menghela nafas. "Huh... terserah kau sa—"

"Disitu kalian rupanya!" terdengar suara lain tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Rupanya itu Yukiko. Ia berlari ke arah kami sambil memegang erat payungnya. "Ya ampun, kalian basah kuyup!" Ia membagi payungnya dengan kami bertiga dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Kita harus segera pergi. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu lama."

"Ya." Ucapku dan Chie bersama-sama.

Kami pun segera pergi dari bukit itu. Namun berbeda dengan saat kami datang ke bukit, sekarang kami pergi bersama-sama… tanganku dan gadis yang kusukai itu saling memegang erat, jari bertautan. "Aku menyukaimu." Bisikku pelan di telinga sang gadis.

Aku dapat melihat pipinya bersemu lagi. Dan ia juga memukul ku—lagi. "Ya, aku juga." Bisiknya. Dan aku pun tersenyum.

**~ Tamat ~ **

**A/N (read at your own risk):**

Orzz, jadinya abalan nih =_= #plaak.

Awalnya, fic ini hanya 284 words… (tanpa judul dan kata tamat). Tapi karena kata teman Ego ficnya ending gantung, akhirnya Ego tambahin sedikit dan tahunya malah bablas jadi 1k+… ups.

Well, itu aja. Makasih udah mau baca. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima via review :))


End file.
